A. Area of Invention
The invention relates to a method of selectably varying the center of gravity and distribution of weighting in a void space in the head of a golf club.
B. Prior Art
Golfing enthusiasts appreciate the dynamic characteristics of golf irons and woods and the manner in which performance of the same will vary as a consequence of physiologic characteristics of a particular golfer. Such physiologic factors will affect a variety of ball strike parameters including, without limitation, loft trajectory, inertial spin, range hook and slice.
My issued U.S. Pat. No. 6,530,848 (2003) sets forth the use of weighting options for the center of gravity (“CG”) of a club resultant from a substantial hollowing out of or void space in a top or predominant portion of the club head, as a manufacturing step. Said void space teaches the significance of placement of the position of a weight within such hollowed-out portion to effect a variety of ball strike and flight characteristics including increase or decrease of clockwise spin, counterclockwise spin and back spin of the ball so propelled by the golf club. Said patent further sets forth the variability of a weight element to adjust the weight of the golf club to induce a more desirable ball spin to thereby accomplish an improved trajectory of ball flight.
Use of a cavity within the upper surface of a putter type golf club in to vary the weight or balance of the heel, toe and bottom portions of a putter club head, and certain uses of weights therein, is recognized in U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,307 (1997) to Rife, entitled Putter Type Golf Club Head with Balance Weight Configuration and Complementary Ball Striking Face. U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,640 (1974) to Gaulocher, entitled Golf Putter, reflects a rudimentary recognition of the importance of proper weighting within the head of a golf putter to compensate for physiologic needs and preferences of a golfer. Such approaches in the prior art have attempted to address one or another problem associated with the golf strike characteristics or, in some cases, the characteristics of the golf range surface. As is well known, golfing greens are replete with imperfections which affect ball speed, spin and roll. Accordingly, a wide range of both ball flight and ground surface performance factors can be attributed to weight distribution and position of the CG within the club head.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,029 (1990) to Sinclair employs an upper void space to modify the aerodynamics of the head of the golf ball.
The present inventive method reflects my discovery that many more options for positioning of the CG and distribution of weight or weights within the head of a golf club, whether that club comprises an iron, a wood, or a hybrid thereof, in positioning, behind the club face, selectable high density weighting elements at coordinates of an orthonormal matrix up to 27 potential locations in a void space, to thus compensate for physiologic imperfections in one or more characteristic of the swing of a golfer. The angulation and curvature of the club face relative to said matrix provides a yet further performance enhancing parameter that co-acts with weight elements within said matrix.
Published U.S. Specification US 2003/0199331A1 teaches use of a re-positionable weight chip in a golf club to modify club performance.